Known methods of packaging electronic components generally entail enclosing the component in a specially designed container or encapsulating the components in a rigid media through dipping or molding. Such high integrity packaging of electronic components, sometimes termed "potting," often amounts to a disproportionate share of the weight and cost of the electronic component assembly. Such known methods have inherent disadvantages, particularly when electrical shielding is required. Moreover, installation of the "potted" components generally requires a relatively large volume allocation.
This situation is ameliorated to some extent by the use of molded packaging. However, molding requires time intensive steps for dipping or other application operations. In the case of electronic components that require grounded shielding for the suppression of electromagnetic interference, a second coating must be applied to the outer surface of the molded assembly. Since the vital outer coating must be protected against damage, additional processing is generally required to insure the integrity of the shielding.